Moments magiques
by Myriel DesTorrents
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Ito et Makoto passent plusieurs moments magiques ensemble: ils réussissent leur première audition, ils terminent le lycée et ils décident de passer une nuit ensemble, juste avant que Makoto rencontre le père d'Ito, habillé en garçon.


_Un grand merci à l'auteure Emura pour ce superbe manga, aux personnages attachants. Quand on lit la finale avec attention, on remarque de nombreux moments de rapprochement entre les deux personnages principaux. Voici donc des scènes tirées du manga original, mais en version "étendue". D'autres scènes sont tirées de mon imagination. J'espère que vous apprécierez mon interprétation de ces moments magiques. Myriel_

**Moments magiques**

**25 décembre**

Ils venaient à peine de s'installer dans la salle de karaoké quand Misaki passa à l'attaque.

- Alors, Ito, comment était ta sortie hier?

Ito rougit, alors que Makoto restait silencieux à ses côtés. Comme la sortie de groupe organisée pour le réveillon n'avait pas fonctionné parce que tout le monde avait prévu une soirée d'amoureux, Misaki avait proposé aux filles un karaoké le jour de Noël. Cette rencontre suivaient le soir où ils avaient croisé les couples Misato-Yoshimo, Ryuya-Kris et Yûto-Akane dans le même parc d'attractions, quand Makoto était habillé en garçon... Ils avaient eu chaud à force de fuir constamment.

- Euh... C'était bien, et toi?

- Pas mal... C'était ton copain, le garçon qui t'accompagnait?

- Mmm.

- Pourquoi, tu nous l'as pas présenté?

- C'est que...

Nobuko entra dans la salle et rejoint Misaki, Makoto et Ito, déjà installées. Elle interrompit la conversation qui devenait un peu problématique pour Ito.

- J'y crois pas... Mes règles ont déjà commencées. Excusez-moi du retard, les filles.

- Pas de problème, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?, questionna Misaki.

- Oui, j'avais un tampon avec moi.

- Oh, tu en utilises?

- Mais oui. C'est beaucoup plus utile, pas toi, Misaki?

- Pas encore, non.

Nobuko se tourna vers Ito et Makoto et ils devinèrent sa prochaine question.

- Et vous?

Ito ne put s'empêcher de sentir la chaleur envahir son visage et monter jusqu'à ses oreilles. Elle n'avait aucun problème quand les conversations de filles restaient entre filles. Mais Makoto était là! Évidemment, personne ne savait qu'il était un garçon, mais c'était très intimidant de parler de cela devant lui. Elle fut surprise de l'entendre répondre avant elle.

- Non, je n'en ai jamais utilisé non plus, précisa-t-il.

« J'espère bien! », pensa-t-elle, « Je ne sais pas comment il réussit à rester sérieux dans une telle situation. » Elle remarqua alors que Nobuko attendait sa réponse.

- Oui, oui, j'en utilise en sport, surtout.

- Mmm, c'est tellement pratique.

Nobuko hésita un peu avant de se pencher en avant et de dire, d'un air de confidence:

- Ma soeur m'a dit que si on en utilise, c'est possible que ça fasse moins mal... la première fois.

Misaki réagit tout de suite.

- Quoi? Tu penses déjà à... à faire ça avec Toki? Nobuko!

- Ben... J'ai commencé à me préparer... J'ai rencontré un médecin pour avoir des pilules contraceptives et puis...

- EHHH!!!, fut la réaction générale de ses trois collègues.

La principale concernée était devenue toute rouge et se tordait les mains sous les regards de ses amies. Misaki l'interrogea:

- Mais... Mais vous n'en êtes pas encore là?

- Bien sûr que non!

Un grand silence flotta dans la pièce. Makoto avait arrêté de consulter la liste des chansons disponibles et il lui dit:

- Tout de même, Nobuko... Tu utiliseras d'autres protections que la pilule, quand même? Toki a déjà eu des copines avant toi.

Ito et Misaki approuvaient de la tête. Elles étaient contentes que quelqu'un ait pris la peine de le dire, même si elles n'auraient pas osé. Nobuko baissa la tête, gênée, pour répondre d'une petite voix:

- Oui, j'ai pensé à ça aussi.

Le soupir des trois autres ne passa pas inaperçu. Le silence envahit encore une fois la salle, pendant qu'elles pensaient aux confidences de Nobuko. Cette dernière reprit la parole:

- Mais comme on parle de ça... Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous prend la pilule? Le médecin m'a expliqué les effets secondaires et puis, ça m'inquiète un peu...

Misaki répondit tout de suite:

- Non, je ne la prends pas.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Makoto.

Le silence de Ito parut louche. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle et la fixèrent. « Merde! Pas devant Mako, quand même! », mais elle finit par répondre en marmonnant.

- Mouin, depuis mes 14 ans.

- HEIN????, dirent en choeur Misaki et Nobuko.

Si Ito s'était tournée vers Makoto, elle aurait clairement vu qu'il lui accordait toute son attention. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir ses yeux et elle se sentait profondément mal à l'aise en expliquant:

- C'est pas ce que vous croyez! C'est tout à fait médical! Mes règles étaient aux 21 jours, alors le médecin m'en a prescrit pour... pour ça, c'est tout!!!

- Oh, dit Misaki.

- Et puis?, demanda Nobuko.

- C'est... c'est correct. Pas de problème. Juste te souvenir de les prendre. J'ai jamais eu d'effets, moi.

La conversation avait atteint sa limite de confidences. Les filles avaient besoin de temps pour digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations sur les autres. Makoto aussi souhaitait réfléchir à tout cela. Il proposa alors:

- Alors, on chante?

Les trois autres furent enchantées de changer de sujet et on ne parla plus de cela. Pour l'instant...

-----

Ito n'avait pas besoin d'un don de clairvoyance pour savoir que Misaki s'était mise à argumenter avec Nobuko, dès leur sortie du karaoké. Les deux amies quittèrent rapidement et elle resta seule avec Makoto. Il venait la reconduire chez elle, sous son apparence de jeune fille. Alors qu'ils n'avaient en général aucun problème à discuter de tout et de rien, ce soir, il y avait un certain malaise entre eux. La conversation passait d'un sujet à l'autre et Makoto ne dit rien à propos des confidences de la soirée. Il la salua naturellement et partit vers son appartement, pensif.

-----

**30 décembre**

- Ton père ne viendra à la cérémonie de fin d'études?, interrogea Ito en retirant son manteau, alors qu'elle entrait dans l'appartement de Makoto.

- Oui, je tiens l'info de ma soeur, Tsubaki. Mais ça m'est complètement égal, lui répondit-il en s'agenouillant pour ajuster l'appareil de chauffage.

Ito sentit la colère l'envahir.

- Attends un peu... C'est quand même lui qui a eu l'idée de ce fichu marché! Alors, il devrait venir constater par lui-même ta réussite... Ce serait normal après tous les efforts que tu as dû fournir, non?

- Que veux-tu, on ne le changera pas.

Elle s'approcha de Makoto et le prit par les épaules en criant presque:

- Tu as franchi tous les obstacles avec une telle détermination, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas baisser les bras! Tu sais quoi? Mon père pleure de joie de savoir que je termine mes études en beauté!

- Entre nous, je ne vois pas mon père pleurer!

- Un père doit absolument être présent à la cérémonie de fin d'études! Profite de ces trois jours pour lui en parler, compris? Sinon, je ne te cause plus!

- Oh non...

Makoto profita du fait qu'elle était toute proche pour prendre le visage d'Ito dans ses mains.

- Ce serait trop terrible, ça. Je vais lui en parler.

La jeune fille rougit quand il se souleva légèrement pour l'embrasser. Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou pour en profiter pleinement. Lentement, Makoto se leva pour être à son niveau et il la serra contre lui. Lorsqu'il interrompit le baiser, il la regarda. Ito avait les yeux brumeux, le visage doux et apaisé, la bouche entrouverte. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser encore. Elle fut surprise de ce deuxième baiser et elle recula un peu, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Tout à coup, les lèvres chaudes de Makoto se retrouvèrent dans son cou et Ito laissa échapper un petit cri en glissant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Non, non, Mako!

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder, les yeux brillants.

- Ito... J'espère que tu sais que je ne te forcerai jamais.

- Je sais, Makoto.

Il se pencha de l'autre côté de son cou et lui donna un baiser là aussi.

- Mais... est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit...que j'ai très envie de toi?

- Tu... tu... non! Je...

- Et toi?, il la fixa, avec un air mi-sérieux.

- Moi... Je...

Ito avait rougi. Makoto approcha de son oreille pour lui dire:

- Tu sais que... dans ce lit, j'ai souvent rêvé de toi. Endormi ou pas.

- AHHH!!! Ne dis pas ça Mako!

- Pourquoi? Tu ne rêves pas, toi?

Cette fois, ses mots furent des bégaiements totalement incompréhensibles. « Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire que je rêve de lui seulement éveillée! », pensa-t-elle. Et elle se débattit pour qu'il la laisse partir. Elle se remit rapidement debout et il resta étendu sur le ventre en la regardant avec un sourire et des yeux...des yeux tout à fait dangereux!

- Mako, ne me regarde pas comme ça!

- Ah? Et pourquoi?

- Pour rien! Juste pas comme ça!

Il sourit encore plus et elle se retourna pour ne plus le voir. Cet homme avait le chic pour lui donner des chaleurs. Seulement avec le regard en plus! Il se leva et s'approcha. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et il respira son parfum.

- Allez, je te laisse tranquille, Ito. Mais tout ce que je t'ai dit est la pure vérité, d'accord? J'attendrai que tu sois prête aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

Elle soupira et laissa sa tête s'appuyer sur sa poitrine.

- Je t'aime, Ito.

- Moi aussi, Makoto.

Et pour l'instant, elle était bien juste comme ça, dans ses bras.

-----

**9 février **

- Super! Je suis reçue!, Ito sauta sur Makoto et le prit par le cou, c'est génial! Tu as vu ça?

- Ito, tu m'étrangles...

La jeune fille s'écroula au sol tout à coup. Makoto remarqua:

- Tu as la fièvre...

- Pfou... Elle était passée, pourtant... Mais ça va aller...

- Tu veux un autre cachet?, lui demanda-t-il avec un regard malicieux.

Ito posa sa main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux. Elle se souvenait fort bien du baiser mouillé qu'il lui avait volé tout à l'heure en lui donnant ses médicaments. C'était inacceptable qu'il se permette quelque chose d'aussi sexy en public! Il avait laissé couler l'eau qu'il venait de boire dans sa bouche. Le liquide chaud avait le goût de Makoto et un long frisson avait parcouru son corps allongé lorsqu'il avait fait cela. Non, non! Il ne recommencera pas une telle chose en plein couloir quand même!

- Non, merci!

- On va chez moi?

- Chut!

« Peut-il lire dans mon esprit? », s'inquiéta-t-elle. Le regard de Makoto redevint sérieux lorsqu'il lui dit:

- Nous allons pouvoir travailler ensemble. Félicitations...

Elle sauta dans ses bras en lui disant:

- Félicitations à toi aussi, Makoto!

Ils quittèrent rapidement le lieu de l'audition et ils sortirent sous le soleil éclatant de février. La joie était si intense qu'ils la sentaient passer entre eux comme des courants électriques. Ils marchaient en se tenant la main. Bientôt, le marché entre Makoto et son père serait terminé et il pourrait reprendre définitivement son apparence de garçon. Ce premier travail au théâtre était leur première victoire d'adultes. Makoto vit Ito gambader en sortant du train et il la trouva si charmante qu'il la prit dans ses bras en pleine rue.

- Eh! Mako!

- C'est merveilleux, Ito, non?

Il la souleva et la fit tourner. Elle se mit à rire, malgré sa gêne, puis elle lui dit:

- Je suis tellement contente!

Il la déposa et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tout près de son appartement.

- On s'arrête chez moi avant de rejoindre ta famille?

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, les joues rouges. Makoto avait à peine ouvert la porte du logement qu'il l'enlaçait. Elle répondit à son baiser, le manteau sur le dos, les chaussures aux pieds. Les lèvres de Makoto étaient chaudes, alors que la peau de son visage était froide de leur marche à l'extérieur. Ses mains s'appuyaient dans son dos et elle était tout près de lui. Il s'arrêta brusquement et retira ses souliers. Ito fit la même chose et elle ouvrit les pans de son manteau. Makoto se chargea de faire tomber le tissu de ses épaules. Elle rougit en pensant à autre chose que son manteau. Il comprit fort bien la raison de sa rougeur et lui fit un clin d'oeil en prenant le manteau.

Depuis le Nouvel An, sans que Makoto ne lui en reparle, ils s'étaient graduellement rapprochés. Comme tout le monde croyait qu'il était une fille, elle pouvait passer de longs moments seule avec lui dans son appartement. Son père et ses frères ne s'inquiétaient pas. Il y a longtemps que Ito était consciente de son désir pour Makoto, même si elle ne sentait pas prête. Mais, maintenant que l'échéance des déguisements féminins était tout près, elle avait le goût de passer à une autre étape avec lui. Lorsque Makoto se présenterait à son père, leur relation deviendrait officielle. Ce moment approchait et cela la rassurait de savoir qu'ils pourraient être ensemble officiellement. Elle ne risquerait plus de faire une erreur qui gâcherait tous ses efforts. Elle l'avait toujours su, mais maintenant, ça lui semblait plus clair: c'était sérieux entre eux.

Les longues soirées de préparation pour l'audition avaient été particulièrement exigeantes. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, ces rencontres s'étaient souvent terminée de façon amoureuse. Ils n'avaient jamais été jusqu'au bout, mais ils avaient lentement apprivoisé le corps de l'autre avec un plaisir évident. Makoto l'amena vers le lit, sans qu'elle ne l'arrête. Elle profita même de la courte marche pour lui retirer son t-shirt. Il ne se fit pas prier et le jeta par terre. Mais quand Ito arriva près du lit, elle fut prise d'un étourdissement et Makoto dut la prendre dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule.

- Ito! J'avais oublié ta fièvre...

- Non, ça va.

- Mais non, ça ne va pas du tout. Viens. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils firent le chemin inverse. Elle embrassa son épaule avant qu'il ne la quitte pour récupérer les manteaux et le t-shirt.

- Allez, mets tes souliers, vilaine fille. Pour les prochains jours, tu ne penseras qu'à dormir!

Ito avait un visage un peu déçu. Il l'aida à mettre son manteau avant de lui donner un petit baiser sur le nez.

- C'est promis, on se reprendra, d'accord? Quand tu seras pleine d'énergie!

- Ok.

Elle sourit. Ils repartirent en direction de la maison d'Ito pour recevoir les félicitations de la famille et apprendre qu'ils partiraient tous en ski la semaine suivante. C'était leur cadeau de réussite. Ils étaient loin de se douter que les rencontres seul à seul allait ensuite devenir impossibles. C'est lors de ce voyage que les grands frères d'Ito découvriraient la véritable identité de Makoto. Il faudrait alors employer des moyens plus subtils pour échapper à la surveillance attentive de la famille...

-----

**1er mars**

- Ito, coucou!, cria Nobuko.

- On prend une photo?, demanda Misaki.

- On y va?, demanda Makoto en appuyant son diplôme sur celui de Ito.

- Oui!

Elle le prit par la main et ils coururent vers leurs amis. Les appareils-photo cliquèrent plusieurs fois, les anciens collègues de classe s'embrassèrent, puis tout le monde se sépara. Ito continua de tenir la main de Makoto pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la gare. Elle regardait droit devant elle lorsqu'elle lui dit:

- Ce sera cette nuit, Makoto.

- Que... Quoi?

C'était très rare qu'elle le voyait surpris. Cette fois, il semblait non seulement bouche bée, mais également troublé. Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil, même si elle se sentait très gênée. Les joues du jeune homme étaient devenues très rouges tout à coup. « Incroyable, Makoto a rougi! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui le surprend! », pensa-t-elle en fixant son regard sur le trottoir. Elle aussi avait les joues en feu.

- Tu...tu es sérieuse, Ito?

- J'en suis sûre. Je partirai de chez moi dès que je pourrai.

- Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ton père et tes frères...

- Je m'en fous! Makoto, je veux être avec toi ce soir! Je veux être à...

Elle se tut en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle allait dire. Non, c'était vraiment trop gênant de prononcer de telles choses... Il arrêta sa marche et il tira sur sa main pour la rapprocher de lui. Comme il était toujours habillée en fille, il se contenta de la fixer dans les yeux quand il lui dit:

- Tu veux... être à moi, ce soir, c'est bien ça? Toute à moi?

- Mmm.

Elle détourna les yeux, trop gênée pour le regarder.

- Ito, je déteste être habillée en fille, maintenant! J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser!

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil. Ils se remirent à marcher en se tenant la main un peu plus fort. Makoto l'interrogea:

- Ito, pour se protéger... Je peux passer à la pharmacie si tu veux.

- Je... J'aimerais mieux pas. Est-ce qu'on en a besoin?

Il chuchota:

- Eh ben. C'est aussi ma première fois.

- Alors, laisse faire. Tu sais bien que je prends la pilule.

- Mais peut-être que tu préfères...

- Non.

Ito était cramoisie en lui répondant. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle insiste? Il changea de sujet, car il était tout aussi gêné qu'elle.

- Je viendrai te chercher. Je t'attendrai dans la rue. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne t'arrive quoi que ce soit en venant chez moi.

- Ok. Je t'appellerai une quinzaine de minutes avant de partir.

- C'est bon.

Il y eut un silence, mais quand ils se regardèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient à peu près le même sourire dans le visage. Un grand sourire heureux, rempli de douceur et de tendresse, appuyé par des yeux pétillants. Ils levèrent leur diplôme, mais ils savaient très bien que cette réussite scolaire n'était pas la seule raison de leur joie.

-----

Il était vingt-trois heures et les deux amoureux marchaient silencieusement. Ito était sortie par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour venir rejoindre Makoto qui l'attendait dans la rue. Ils étaient partis rapidement pour éviter de se faire surprendre par le père ou les frères de la jeune fille. L'appartement de Makoto n'était pas très loin. Ils étaient entrés dans le logement et avaient pris le temps d'enlever leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures. Ils se sentaient gênés en pensant à ce qu'ils comptaient faire ce soir. Makoto s'approcha et serra Ito dans ses bras. Ce geste les calmèrent un peu.

- Mmm. Tu sens bon, Mako.

- Je viens de prendre une douche.

Ito sentit son stress monter d'un coup.

- Une douche? Oh! Moi aussi, j'aurais dû en prendre une... Mako! Attends-moi, je vais prendre une douche!

Et avant qu'il ait pu faire le moindre geste pour la retenir, elle était partie en courant dans la salle de bain. Makoto soupira et il s'assit par terre. Ito était vraiment nerveuse. Lui aussi, bien évidemment. Mais il n'était pas sûr que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait. Peut-être qu'ils devraient en discuter. Il ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit un mauvais souvenir. Il rumina ses inquiétudes pendant une quinzaine de minutes, puis il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il en profita pour lui dire, en se relevant:

- Tu sais, on n'est pas obligé de...

Makoto sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur la jeune fille, complètement nue devant lui. Ses cheveux noirs mouillés étaient ébouriffés autour de son visage et les yeux sombres d'Ito étaient très grands, remplis d'appréhension, mais également décidés. Il s'approcha lentement, en profita pour la dévorer du regard. Il la vit rougir et il la prit dans ses bras. Il lui releva la tête pour lui dire, les yeux dans les siens:

- Tu es tellement belle, Ito.

Le ton de Makoto était si sincère que Ito se sentit profondément émue. Leur baiser fut teinté de ces sentiments et leur stress diminua. Après tout, ils étaient si bien ensemble.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre, c'était Makoto.

Il n'y avait pas à avoir peur, c'était Ito.

Ils s'aimaient depuis deux ans maintenant. À travers toutes ces épreuves, ils s'étaient toujours fait confiance. Ce soir aussi, ils pouvaient se faire confiance, tout se passerait bien, ils le sentaient tous les deux. L'amour prit toute la place et chassa la tension. Ito retira le t-shirt de Makoto et il sourit en se souvenant la dernière fois qu'elle était venue chez lui.

- Voilà, nous en sommes au même point.

- Pas tout à fait quand même, dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Mmm, en effet..., remarqua-t-il en laissant sa main caresser son épaule, glisser sur son bras, puis s'arrêter sur sa taille.

Ses yeux courraient sur la peau dévoilée de la jeune fille, comme une caresse. Makoto fut surpris lorsque Ito s'attaqua à sa ceinture.

- Tout de suite?

- Je déteste être la seule à me faire regarder comme ça, répondit-elle, les joues rouges.

- Oh... D'accord, acquiesça-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ito voyait Makoto nu, mais cette fois, ils comptaient utiliser... ça. Elle sentit le stress revenir et pour éviter de fixer son regard sur cette seule partie de son anatomie, elle se serra contre lui. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée puisqu'elle le sentait maintenant appuyé contre son ventre. Elle rougit violemment et lui dit, pendant qu'il l'amenait vers le lit:

- On peut fermer la lumière?

- Bien sûr.

Il ferma la lampe au bord du lit et ils se retrouvèrent dans la pénombre. Les lampadaires de la rue éclairaient la chambre d'une lueur tamisée. Ils pouvaient deviner les contours de leurs corps, voir leurs yeux briller. Dans cette ambiance, ils se fiaient moins à leur vue et les sensations en étaient amplifiées. Le contact des mains de Makoto sur le corps d'Ito, sur cette peau encore toute fraîche de sa douche récente, suffit à lui donner un grand frisson. Il posa sa bouche sur sa joue, dans son cou, sur son épaule, il embrassa chacun de ses doigts:

- Ito, je veux aimer chacune des parties de toi.

Il continua son parcours en lui parlant:

- Je suis content de t'avoir rencontrée dans ma jeunesse. Je pourrai aimer tous les âges de ton corps. Te voir vieillir avec moi, apprendre à t'aimer de tant de façons.

Ito avait les yeux plein d'eau en entendant les mots de Makoto, elle se sentait réchauffée par ses paroles et ses caresses.

- C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à supporter le marché de mon père. C'est grâce à ton amour, ton support. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Ito. Tu ne sais pas dans quel état j'étais quand je t'ai rencontrée, au théâtre. J'étais plein de révolte et j'avais tellement peur d'échouer.

Elle le sentit tout près et il commença à entrer en elle, très lentement. Elle s'accrocha à lui, mais ce n'était pas douloureux.

- Tu m'avertis si je te fais mal, Ito.

- Mmm.

Il l'embrassa sur le front en continuant ses mouvements.

- Depuis que tu as découvert mon identité et que tu m'appuies, je n'ai plus jamais eu peur. Avec toi à mes côtés, je ne crains rien.

Ito sentit un gémissement lui échapper. Makoto s'inquiéta, mais comprit rapidement la nature du son qu'il venait d'entendre et il sourit en continuant.

- Je veux te protéger, veiller sur toi, te rendre heureuse, Ito. Toujours.

Ito ne savait pas qu'on pouvait éprouver du plaisir et être si émue en même temps. Dans les mots de Makoto, il y avait une telle douceur. Il avait toujours su trouver de nouvelles façons de la faire se sentir unique. Elle aurait voulu répondre et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, à quel point elle se considérait chanceuse qu'il soit dans sa vie. Mais les émotions paralysaient ses mots et les actions de son amoureux la déconcentraient.

- Ito... J'aimerais tellement que « toujours » dure très très longtemps...

- Moi aussi, Makoto..., réussit-elle à lui répondre pendant qu'il l'enlaçait et se couchait sur elle.

Il ajouta une dernière chose en augmentant le rythme.

- Et puis, Ito... Je n'aime pas dire que tu es à moi maintenant. Pas si tu ignores que je suis à toi complètement, moi aussi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de pleurer. Mais le plaisir lui fit perdre son contrôle et lorsqu'elle sentit la jouissance l'envahir complètement, elle remarqua qu'elle pleurait en même temps. Comment Makoto faisait-il pour être aussi extraordinaire? La tête cachée dans son épaule, le souffle encore rapide, elle laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Lui resta silencieux, étendu sur son corps, les bras autour d'elle. Les émotions d'Ito se calmèrent lentement et ils se regardèrent en souriant.

Ce soir, lorsqu'elle retournerait chez elle, Makoto lui donnerait un dernier baiser avant de la voir grimper et entrer dans sa chambre. Ito y trouverait un père en furie après avoir découvert son absence nocturne. Alors que le paternel tournerait en rond dans la pièce en lui faisant la morale, il finirait par remarquer que sa fille n'écoutait pas du tout. Elle avait les yeux dans le vague et semblait terriblement heureuse. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre ce visage. Il lui lancerait une dernière punition avant de sortir en soupirant. Valait mieux la laisser rêver à cet homme qui avait su la rendre si belle et si lumineuse. Sa petite fille avait tellement grandi.

Il avait très hâte de rencontrer ce jeune homme. Il avait quelques mots à lui dire.

Le jeune homme en question était à peu près dans la même état que Ito. Il était retourné chez lui et ne dormait pas. Couché sur le côté, les yeux ouverts, il cherchait les traces du parfum de la jeune femme dans son lit et il se remémorait les derniers moments qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il se sentait tellement complet, tellement heureux.

Lorsque l'aube du 2 mars pointa son nez, Ito et Makoto n'avaient pas dormi, trop occupés à revivre leur dernier souvenir chacun de leur côté. Dans trois semaines, Makoto viendrait visiter la famille, habillé pour la première fois en garçon. Les secrets étaient bel et bien terminés. Le premier travail au théâtre, la fin des études et cette nuit-là marquaient de belle façon le début d'un nouveau départ.

FIN

_On remarque un changement au niveau de l'intimité entre Ito et Makoto lorsque le jeune homme vient visiter la famille pour la première fois, en avril. Une petite case discrète nous souligne que le papa de Ito était furieux à cause d'une rencontre nocturne, trois semaines auparavant. J'en ai déduit que l'auteure avait déjà décidé à quel moment les personnages devenaient plus proches. J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Myriel  
_


End file.
